herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Hood (Arkhamverse)
The Red Hood otherwise known as Jason Peter Todd (real name) is the former titular secondary antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. He's the second Robin and was previously Batman's partner. After being kidnapped and tortured by The Joker, he was turned into becoming the Arkham Knight and lead a military takeover of Gotham City in hopes of punishing Batman for not avenging/saving him. He eventually redeemed himself and decided to replace Batman as the sole protector of Gotham City under the guise of the Red Hood and serves as the titular anti-heroic protagonist of the game's DLC Red Hood Story Pack. Incident Reports Childhood Jason was born on a rooftop to Willis and Cathy Todd, a pair of methamphetamine addicts who were in debt to Carmine Falcone. Willis tried to sell his newborn son to Falcone to settle his debt, but was instead beaten by Sal Maroni. As Jason grew up, Willis frequently told him that he was so worthless that he couldn't even give him away and frequently assaulted him. Willis and Cathy were both executed by Maroni when Jason was thirteen. It was Jason who told Maroni where to find where they were hiding, but in exchange, the Maroni Family gave Jason his own patch in Gotham City where he could commit crime without interfering with any of their business. The Second Robin Jason had his first encounter with Batman when he was a witness to a fight between him and Joker at age fifteen shortly after a successful robbery. Jason saved Batman's life by pushing him, unconscious, out of the way of Joker's machine gun fire. Incredibly, Jason stole Batman's Grapnel Gun and used it to defeat Joker. Batman came to and knocked Jason's Pistol out of his hand with a Batarang before he could shoot the Joker point-blank in the head. The Joker warned Jason that he would never forget his face before Batman knocked him out. Batman had Jason arrested for his crime, but he was charged as a minor because he had managed to avoid leaving anything probative behind in all of his other crimes. A Wayne Industries project that placed troubled teens into schools ensured that Jason did not serve his full sentence. Jason was an A student, an excellent athlete, and he attracted the personal interest of Bruce Wayne. A few months after being released, Batman appeared in Jason's dorm, handed him his own Grapnel Gun and a Robin costume, and told him that he had one night to impress him. He did. Months later, Gotham County allowed Bruce to take Jason in as his ward. Bruce had another entrance to the Batcave built into Jason's bedroom. The Joker's Abuse Like Dick Grayson before him, Jason assumed the role of Batman's sidekick, Robin. While Jason enjoyed being a hero and had an aptitude for it, he also had difficulty with his temper, recklessness, and self-control, and he frequently disobeyed Batman's direct orders. Reprimands for that behavior rankled the new, headstrong Robin - he expected to be treated as a partner to Batman and a son to Bruce, but instead felt like a mere assistant. At one point in his tenure as Robin, Joker blew up a school, filled with children. It was at that moment that Jason decided that he needed to die. Going on his own, Jason turned off his comm link and tracer, and tracked the Joker to Arkham Asylum. There, the Joker trapped him and beat him to the point of unconsciousness with a crowbar. The Joker kept Jason in a sealed-off and abandoned wing of the asylum, tied to a chair. There, with Frank Boles covering for him, Joker tortured and brainwashed the young man. As part of a psychological plan, Joker forced Jason into believing that Batman had abandoned him, and that Batman was the true villain. That would lead to a future confrontation between mentor and ward that would break Batman. Jason was strong, held onto the belief that Batman was out there looking for him, and, would soon find him. However, Joker started to break down Jason's will when he showed him a photo of Batman with the new Robin, Tim Drake The abuse continued for six months, and Joker even let other Arkham inmates beat Jason. Joker also branded the letter "J" on Jason's left cheek. Finally broken, Joker forced Jason into revealing Batman's identity, but before he did, Joker shot him, and gave the footage of that to Batman, who believed Jason to be dead, finally gave up the search, and did not know that Joker had Jason wear body armor during the filming. After Jason had recovered, the torture continued still, this time under Harley Quinn, who was jealous of Jason for being chosen to replace her as Joker's sidekick, but nonetheless, used her training as a psychologist to manipulate Jason not only into believing that Batman gave him the 'J' brand, but also to shoot the villain Catman, who wore a Batman costume while Jason was under the influence of hallucinogenic drugs. It was Harley who called Jason "Arkham's Knight in Shining Armor" because she believed that if Jason killed the real Batman, she and Joker could be together forever. Arkham Asylum Incident Jason broke free during Joker's prison break at the asylum, but Joker had paid well to retain the services of Deathstroke to make sure that Jason didn't leave the island alive. However, Jason managed to persuade Deathstroke that Joker wouldn't fulfill his contract with the mercenary, but that he could triple his pay if they escaped together. Deathstroke accepted after he force-fed Jason a tracking device. They stole a helicopter to escape, then went to Wayne Tower, where Jason broke into one of Bruce's bank accounts that was earmarked for Batman, by using information that he'd gleaned as Bruce's ward, and transferred all of the money he promised to Deathstroke. Incidentally, Jason had his first encounter with Tim Drake during the break-in, who assumed that Jason (because he was wearing Deathstroke's mask) was Slade's sidekick. After Arkham Asylum Incident Jason put Deathstroke on retainer. He went on to steal millions of dollars more from Bruce, which paid for the earliest steps of his plans for revenge. Arkham City Incident Jason watched as Batman and Joker (though it was actually who Clayface posed as a healthy Joker.) He was then approached by the real (and sickly) Joker himself. After he struck a conversation with his old victim, Joker revealed his continued partnership with Deathstroke, instructed the assassin to aid Jason's quest for revenge, reinforced the young man's distorted perception of Batman abandoning him, and encouraged him to ensure that he became a more well-known figure in Gotham as the Arkham Knight. While Jason brutally beat Joker and made an attempt on his life in retribution for what he did to him years ago, he decided not to, the Joker informed him that he had high hopes for the young man's plans against Batman and Gotham. Before Arkham Knight Incident After a year of training and planning, Jason formed a militia in Valle de las Guerras in Venezuela. Around this time, he also sneaked into Arkham city and had a run in with the Joker. Mockingly adopting Harley Quinn's moniker for him, Jason picked the alias "Arkham Knight", and knew that, based on the Arkham Asylum and Arkham City Incidents, it would haunt Batman once he revealed himself. As the Arkham Knight, Jason returned to Gotham City where he forged an alliance with Hush and went on an intense fact finding mission to determine the abilities of Batman's allies and steal the schematics of Batman's weapon and vehicle arsenal, so that he could reverse-engineer them, for both him and his militia's use. Jason had Deathstroke train the militia as well as fight Robin and Nightwing to test their weaknesses, shadowed Batman to keep up with his activities following the Joker's death, and frequently downloaded schemata from Batman's computers. Jason also went on a campaign of intimidation to 'persuade' some of Gotham's super villains to work for him, including Harley Quinn, Firefly, and Bane (whom he'd abducted after Bane was knocked out in a fight that he orchestrated). Nine months after the Joker's death, Jason somewhat reluctantly partnered with Scarecrow to end Batman once and for all. Together, they managed to get all of Gotham's most powerful villains to work towards a singular goal - the defeat of Batman. Arkham Knight Incident On Halloween Night, Jason's militia invaded Gotham, which caused a mandatory evacuation of the city. Batman battled all of his old foes as well as a few new ones in a single night, and unearthed the Arkham Knight's role after being attacked by a helicopter at Ace Chemicals. When Commissioner Gordon was captured, Bruce learned that his former ward was not dead when the Arkham Knight revealed his true identity. Batman did manage to get through to Jason though, who betrayed Scarecrow, became the Red Hood, assisted Batman in taking down Scarecrow, and vowed to do what Batman could not and protect Gotham in his place. After Arkham Knight Incident Jason decided to bring down Roman Sionis, aka Black Mask's organization. He tracked down some of Black Mask's Henchmen, killed all but one of them, and interrogated the last one for the location of Black Mask's weapons. The henchman told him they were stored at the docks before Jason executed him. Red Hood went to the docks and killed all of the thugs, again, except for one who revealed to him that Black Mask was at his office in Downtown Gotham before he killed him. Red Hood went to Black Mask's hideout where he took out all of his men and defeated Black Mask. Sionis begged for his life, told Red Hood that he would leave Gotham and never come back, and even told Red Hood where to go. Red Hood replied sarcastically with: "How about you go to Hell!" before he kicked Sionis out of a window, and killed him by throwing him out the window. Red Hood then quoted: "Say hi to Joker for me." Quotes Gallery Robin Gallery Jason Peter Todd.jpg|Jason Todd as Robin YoungJasonRobin.jpg|Younger Jason Todd as the second Robin Sans-titre-4.jpg|Jason during his torture Jason todd torture.png|Joker branding Jason JasonToddBAK.png|Jason's character bio Red Hodd Gallery Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Revived Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Gadgeteers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Localized Protection